In the case of a control unit for passenger protection, it is already discussed in the German Patent 10 2005 031 085 A1 to provide switching converters which charge an energy reserve to an energy-supply voltage markedly above the battery voltage, and step-down converters which convert the energy-supply voltage down again for voltages which are needed in the control unit. These converters usually take the form of switching converters.